Something To See
by The Tiny Pea
Summary: Things always happen for a reason. But...what is the reason this time? Slight sequal to Every Time We Touch. Epilogue has been added. Chapter 7: CHARACTER DEATH
1. Propsal

Something to See

**Disclaimer: The usual, Final Fantasy IX does not belong to me. (Sigh)**

**Zidane: Another fanfic…**

**Dagger: Don't listen to Ziddy-chan!**

**Zidane: _(Ziddy?)_**

**Vivi: Ummm…_how does she say it?_****On with the fic?**

**SakuraRibbons: Yay! Vivi! You're like a little me!**

**SakuraRibbons: A sequel to Every Time We Touch! Soooo… ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 1

**Zidane's POV**

_Urgh…_ I hate waking up in the morning. My tail is always smooshed. At least it's better than sleeping in Memoria. Have _you_ ever tried sleeping in Memoria? Monsters are coming at you every two seconds. Plus, Kuja goes around giving snide hints that you're close to a boss. Anyway, I change into some clothes and go downstairs to meet Dagger in the Alexandrian Castle.

"Hey Dagger," I say. Things between me and her are the same. We're together now but people are getting on my nerves. 'Hello Sir Zidane' or 'Greetings Mister' is what everyone tells me. It really gets me mad to not here the usual 'What's up?'

"Ummm… Zidane? Are you okay? You're staring at the wall," Dagger gives me a look.

"Oh. Sorry Daggs, still a bit tired. So what are you gonna do today?" I ask stretching.

"I was hoping we could do something today. Just the two of us. If it's okay with you," Dagger says hopefully.

"Yeah. That sounds cool. Where would ya like to go?" I ask.

She gives me a small smile. "That's a secret 'till we get there!" She runs off.

I scratch my head. 'Better go see Blank now.'

**At Ruby's Mini-Theater**

"Hey Blank. What's up?" I walk into the theater that's empty except for Blank and Ruby.

"Not much. Now tell me. Why are you here?" He gives me a dirty look. I probably busted in on his 'quality time' with Ruby.

"I need the ring. Here's the cash. Now fork it over," I demand. I know I am being stupid and, getting things done too soon but, I'm gonna take the first chance I got.

"Fine, fine, geez. All you think about is girls." He says giving me the ring.

"Thanks!" I run to back to the castle. '_Now where's Dagger?_' I search the grounds a bit and find Sir Rust-a-lot.

"Hey Rusty. Have you seen Dagger around recently?" I ask.

"Her Majesty is in Esto Gaza Sir Zidane." Whoa whoa whoa. There he goes again calling me 'Sir.'

"IN ESTO GAZA! How did she get there so fast!" I yell. I thought she said we'd go together.

"The Queen has contacts that can supply her with a number of airships," Steiner said gruffly. I knew he was steamed that he couldn't say anything bad in front of me because I'm with Dagger now. "You also really should say Her Majesty's name with more respect," he added.

"Whatever. Hey Rusty, do me a favor and just call me Zidane. No 'Sir' or 'Mister.'" I tell him.

"Why you... alright _Zidane_. Do you need to get to Esto Gaza?" he asked.

I give him a smirk. "No thanks Rusty, I have my own source of transportation," I reach into my pocket and take out gyshal greens. "CHOCO!" I yell. Two seconds later a chocobo comes flying in. **(A/N: Choco can fly to the castle.)**

"What-what is that!" Steiner is yelling really loud.

"Urgh. Geez Steiner, just shut up. Hey Choco, wanna go to Esto Gaza?" I ask.

"Kweh!"

"Alright then! Hurry up! See ya later Sir Rust-a-lot!" I can see Rusty steaming and I'm sure his armor would burn someone if they touched it. Choco and I are off.

**Daggers POV**

I'm sitting on the terrace in Esto Gaza, bored to death._ Oh! Zidane! What's taking you so long? I thought Steiner would have told you I was here by now! Urgh, you make me so mad sometimes Zidane. I thought you-_

"Hey Daggs!" said a voice that I knew belonged to my true love. Zidane.

"Zidane! I've been waiting for you for a long time!" I exclaimed. Yup. He still gets me mad sometimes.

"Dagger, you have your old outfit on," he says looking surprised. I give him a grin.

"Yeah, like the old days. It's kinda sad now. Freya is in Burmecia, Eiko lives with Uncle Cid and Hilda, Vivi is in the Black Mage Village, Amarant is who knows where by now, and Quina is a gourmand. I'm the only one being useless," I looked at Zidane who was giving me a small smile.

"Dagger, I know things must be really hard on you," he says looking at the ground. "But… I was hoping you'd accept this," he holds up a diamond ring.

"Dagger, would you marry me?"

I was speechless. Here I was going on and on about how my life was so useless, and now Zidane proposes to me!

"Oh Zidane!" I fling myself into his arms.

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zidane: Does she say yes or not? (Steals chapter two) It's blank!**

**SakuraRibbons: It's a fake! Mwuhahahah!**

**Eiko: (Hits SakuraRibbons with Holy) Sheesh Sakura. You're really loud.**

**Amarant: Not as loud as you. Little brat…**

**Eiko: EXCUSE ME? (Chases Amarant off page.)**

**Lani: Wait up Red!**

**Vivi: To be continued…_I hope…_**


	2. Rejection

Something to See 

Chapter Two

**Zidane's POV**

"Daggs," is all I say. She squeezes so hard so I can't breathe. Man, I thought I could hug pretty tightly. Dagger lets go of me and smiles a little.

"Zidane, I'm really flattered and I really love you a lot. But… we can't get married," she says, tears forming in her eyes. I'm shocked and I don't say a word.

Dagger continues, "Zidane… I don't know what to say. All I **can** say is that…I'm sorry."

'_Yeah'_ I think._ 'So am I… for everything I've done to deserve this.'_ I give her a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it Dagger. That's okay," I say. _'What am I thinking? I'm just a looser thief who doesn't deserve to love a beautiful queen. Man, I gotta get out of here.'_

"Daggs… I hate to leave you here but I have a…thing to do," Dagger gives me a kiss and says to go back to Alexandria with her on the airship but, by then, I've sped off in the other direction. Suddenly, I have this weird sensation in my body. Then, it felt as though my legs stopped running. They did. "What the-?" My legs started running again but I wasn't controlling the movement. Someone else was…

**Dagger's POV**

I have done the thing that I have most regretted. Telling Zidane no. But…something in my heart told me to say no. At least for now…but I still, and always will, love Zidane.

"He told me that he had to go somewhere. But where?" I was talking to myself. The answer was clear though._ 'Really smooth Dagger, you just broke Zidane's heart.'_

Nothing that I did would make a difference right now so, I sang.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart-!"_ I suddenly hear a yell. Was that Zidane? I run towards Choco and follow the footprints in the snow.

Then, a few feet away form me was Zidane on his knees, clutching his head. "Kuja! Get out of my head! I thought you were dead!" Zidane started to calm down a bit and he stopped yelling. I run over towards him.

"Zidane? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I help him get up.

Zidane wipes the snow off his pants and rubs his head. "Thanks Dagger. You wanna know what happened there? Kuja's still alive and he was controlling me for a sec!"

"Kuja was…controlling you? Didn't he die in the Iifa Tree?" I ask.

Zidane shakes his head slowly. "I dunno, maybe he can speak into my mind. Like Garland." he says. _You're correct._

"WHAAAT! Kuja? How'd you…never mind…" Zidane smirks. "How'd you survive?"

_Simple. When you protected me in the Iifa tree, I managed to stay alive and cast Curaga on myself._ I look at Zidane. "You did that?" I ask surprised.

"What can I say? Kuja's my bro!" he says sighing. "Though I didn't know I'd help him survive. So tell me…what do you want?"

**TBC**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SakuraRibbons: Sorry those chapters are so short. I'm getting writers block!**

**Zidane: Yeah right. You're just lazy.**

**SakuraRibbons: Watch what you say or next chapter, I'll make Hilda turn you into a monkey!**

**Zidane: …**

**Dagger: See you next chapter!**


	3. Deja Vu

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: For the Kuja fans, Kuja will make an appearance!**

**Kuja: I will make an appearance? Finally…now I can get my revenge on Garland…**

**Zidane: But he's dead.**

**Kuja: No he's not…**

**SakuraRibbons: You let out a plot spoiler! (Hits Kuja with kunai.)**

**Kuja: (Hits SakuraRibbons with Flare Star)**

**SakuraRibbons: Ple-e-ese enjoy chap-t-ter three! (Gets KO'd)**

Chapter 3

**Zidane's POV**

My god. I can't believe that Kuja is still alive. I'm thinking…what the #$&! Anyway, he'd better give me a decent explanation on why the heck he's here. _Zidane. You must be wondering how I managed to escape. It was actually quite simple. By the time I regained my strength, the Iifa tree died. Then, I climbed up the roots._

"Well Kuja, that's a really fun trip you had there," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. "What do you want with me now?" Now I'm getting pretty ticked off. Yeah, I helped him because I can't leave a person in need. But, he put me through hell for god's sake! Can't he leave us alone?

Urgh, I can't understand him. Now I know how Amarant feels about me. _Zidane. It would be easier if I could talk to you in person. Right now, I'm outside of the Iifa tree. Please…if you'd like…come. _I sigh and throw up my hands in frustration.

"Fine, I'll be there in a while. Dagger will come along too. Right?" I turn around and Dagger nods. _Zidane, thank you…_ I sigh again. I just hope Kuja doesn't hug me. He wears a thong for crying out loud…

**Dagger's POV**

Right now, I'm really confused. Everything is happening so fast! First, Zidane proposes and I totally reject his offer, then Kuja returns! I hope Zidane can tell me what's going on. Oh, I feel so bad…Zidane must really be in a bad position right now!

"Zidane, what's happening? Everything is a blur to me," I say. He turns around and smiles.

"Don't worry Daggs, I'll explain everything later. We'd better get a move on though." I nod and get on Choco.

"It'll be faster this way," I say and usher Zidane on.

"Well, to the Iifa Tree Choco!" he orders. We get to the tree pretty fast and see Kuja resting on the plains. "Kujaaaaaaaaaa!" Zidane yells. I know he isn't in a good mood but I can hear the playfulness in his voice. Choco lands and we hop off.

"Zidane and Garnet…greetings again." Kuja looks the same. Silver hair, dress, and ummm…thong.

"So, Kuja-_nii…_what do you want?" Zidane smirks. (**A/N: nii means older brother** **in Japanese**)

"Well, that's no way to greet someone!" Kuja says laughing. I look at them both and smile to myself. Kuja and Zidane are basically brothers so I feel kinda out of placehere

"Hey Dagger, can you do me a favor?" I hear Zidane's voice and snap back to reality.

"Yes, of course. What do you need?" I ask, folding my hands.

"Well, it may take some time but…can you round up everyone that was in our party? You know, Vivi, Eiko, Steiner…" Zidane asks.

Huh? "Oh, um…alright!" I tell him. He gives me a kiss.

"Thanks Daggs…" he says softly.

I get on Choco. "Do, you want me to get Mikoto too?" I ask.

He nods. "Sure, I haven't seen her in a while. Why not?" I smile and Choco and I take off.

**Zidane's POV**

"Kuja, I thought Garland said you would…die," I remembered that Garland said Kuja would die.

"Something happened in that tree…there was some kind of aftereffect," Kuja explains. "It looked like poison but it helped me instead of doing any harm. I think it helped postpone death for me. At least for a while." I remembered seeing the same thing but instead of helping, it did the opposite. "Anyway, after some time, I went around Gaia a bit and saw that all the roots blocking entrance had been cleared." Kuja finished.

"Yeah, it's good all the mist is gone and all the roots disappeared," I say with a sigh. "Kuja, I also remembered that you said you didn't want to live anymore. How come you didn't wait for death or kill yourself?"

"Well," he starts, "I was hoping for a second chance on Gaia, to atone and at least help rebuild the areas I destroyed." I'm pretty surprised now. Atone? Rebuild the areas he destroyed? Kuja has changed a lot. "There is nothing else to say now. We will have to wait for your comrades before I can tell you anything else…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Yup, another chapter is up! By the way, Garland IS gonna come back so it's not really a spoiler anymore (Duh.) I'm on spring break so expect some more updates soon. I'm also editing Every Time We Touch. Oh yeah! For the Fruits Basket Fans, I have a story posted! By the way, doesn't Ziddy-chan sigh a lot in this chappie? That's all for now!


	4. Gathering

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Yay! I'm on chapter four!**

**Quina: What yummy yummies are on chapter four?**

**SakuraRibbons: There's no food in chapter four, Quina.**

**Quina: Noooooooooooooo! (Hangs head)**

**SakuraRibbons: Ummm…yeah. Here's chapter four! (Gives Quina a riceball.)**

Note: Italics are Dagger's thoughts.

Chapter Four

**Dagger's POV**

Right now, I'm in my airship. I had Choco land close by to it. Since I'm in the Esto Gaza area, the best place to start would be in the Black Mage Village. When I decided to go to Esto Gaza for the 'date' I wanted to pilot this thing on my own, so, I'm riding this airship by myself. My heart suddenly starts feeling the same way._ No, I'm not alone. I have the Kingdom, my friends, and Zidane…I'd be just plain selfish to want more._ I land the airship and go into the village.

Inside, I see nothing has changed except for the new black mages running around. "Dagger, is that you?" Vivi Ornitier starts walking up to me and then trips. "O-oh, s-sorry about that," Vivi adjusts his hat. "Hi Dagger! Why are you here?"

I smile at Vivi. "Umm, well, the thing is…you may not believe this but…ummm can we talk in private?" I say quickly.

"Yeah," the little black mage takes me to the inn, which is empty. "What's wrong?" he asks sitting down on the bed.

"Vivi, this may be hard for you to hear, but, Kuja is back," I study his face.** (A/N: What face?) **

"NO! Dagger, please tell me this is a joke!" Vivi jumps up.

"Vivi, Zidane is with him right now. That's why I'm here. Zidane wanted me to spread the word to our other team members," I manage to calm Vivi down a bit. "He also asked me to bring you all to the Iifa tree."

Vivi looks at the ground. "Alright, I'll come with you," he says softly. "Let me go tell the other black mages." He is about to walk away but I stop him.

"Vivi, can you get Mikoto too?" I ask.

"Okay," he says and walks off. I feel really bad for the little guy. Kuja made the black mages for war and Vivi was the prototype. His feelings must be pretty messed up right now. A minute later, Vivi and Mikoto walk up to me.

"Hello, um, Dagger," says Mikoto. Her hair is slightly longer and she looks a lot better than she did in Terra.

"Are you two ready?" I ask. They both nod their heads. "Then the next area we should go to is Burmecia. Freya will come for sure."

Vivi waves goodbye to the other black mages and we get in the airship. "Dagger, what's going on?" Mikoto asks. I put the ship on auto-pilot and we all sit down.

"Here is what's happening. Zidane protected Kuja and Kuja managed to stay alive. Zidane told me to gather everyone and bring them back to the Iifa Tree so Kuja could explain things properly," I finish.

"Still, I wonder why he hasn't died," Mikoto said. "All Angels of Death die at a certain age and…" she suddenly stops.

"What!" I cry. "Zidane…has a fixed life span! That's impossible!" I yell. Tears start pouring down my cheeks. "No…Zidane just can't die…I need him…" I can't finish.

Vivi looks horrified. "How come he never told us?" he says quietly.

I look at Vivi and sniff. "Vivi, I don't think Zidane knew about it."

Mikoto shakes her head. "Yes he did, Garland said that Kuja would die when Zidane got very powerful. But, I am here too, so that means…"

"It means that when you become powerful enough, Zidane will die," I say finishing the sentence for her.

The airship stops moving. "We're here. Let's go greet Freya…" I say slowly. "Also, can we keep what I learned about Zidane today a secret from the other team members?" I ask

. "I think that would be best," Mikoto states.

"Me too," says Vivi. We get off and cover our heads with a few blankets. The rain was pretty heavy and since it rains in Burmecia all the time, I knew that we'd be soaked. "Freya? Freya where are you!" Vivi yells. It's so…empty right now. Everything here is so lifeless. No monsters, no Burmecians or Burmecian soldiers, no nothing…

"Mikoto, can you sense if anyone is here?" I ask the genome.

"I can sense that there is life here but they are not close by," she says her eyes blank.

"Mikoto? Are you alright? You're a little pale," I say jumping over a large puddle.

"I'm fine, but this environment reminds me of Bran Bal," she mutters. _How can this remind her of Bran Bal? I know that it's empty, but, in Bran Bal, all the genomes were soulless except for her and Zidane. _

"Mikoto, Vivi, and Dagger, we meet again," I jump up in surprise. "What brings you to my humble home?" Freya Crescent walks up to us slowly.

We take the blankets off our head. "Well, we have news to bring to all our comrades," I say as we go to a room and all sit down on the cold, yet thankfully dry floor.

"Well, what's going on?" Freya asks looking concerned.

"Freya…" Vivi says softly, "Kuja has returned."

Her eyes suddenly widen. "The man who destroyed my homeland, is back?" she says bowing her head. "Freya, I don't know what to say but can you come to the Iifa Tree to see him?" I ask. "I must tell the other Burmecians," is all she says and leaves.

"I'm surprised," Mikoto says suddenly. "The reactions from your team are different than I imagined."

"Why's that?" I ask giving her a sideways glance. "Kuja is the man who brought Gaia to war and ended many innocent lives," she points out while standing up. "I thought that your friends would be mad and act differently than they are now." I pondered that for a moment. It's true. So far everyone was pretty calm although pretty shocked none the less of Kuja's return.

"I brought an old friend along," Freya has come back and with her was an annoyed looking Amarant.

"Amarant!" Vivi cries. "Why are you here!"

He looks at us all pretty hard. "I got bored. Life was uninteresting and Lani only made things worse. So, I came to Burmecia." Amarant had the same tone in his voice. His, uncaring voice.

"Well let us press on. We still need Steiner, Eiko, and Quina," says Freya. I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean, let us round up our team and go to the Iifa Tree!" I smile at her. "Thank you Freya."

**Later On**

Well, now we're going to the south of the Mist Continent. I actually don't know if we should call it the Mist Continent anymore. After all, there's no more mist! Anyway, this ship is on its way to Lindblum. Eiko, Steiner, and Quina are the only ones left.

"Hey Dagger," Vivi comes over and sits down in a chair. "Ummm…I wanted to ask you about Zidane's…condition." I look at the little black mage curiously.

"Alright, but…basically, he'll die when Mikoto gets powerful enough," I say in a hollow voice. Why do these things always have to happen to me?

"Well, I was thinking, Garland created Mikoto to be an Angel of Death but he never used her, so, Zidane might be okay," he replies looking at me with his big, bright, yellow eyes.

I smile. "I considered that fact too and I'm really hoping that's the case," I say laughing slightly.

"What is Zidane's condition?" Freya comes up to us with Amarant not far behind. _Oh no! It was supposed to be a secret! What should I do? I guess I'll have to tell them._

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you both," I say. "In Pandemonium, Garland was telling Kuja that his life would end soon. He said Kuja would die when Zidane got to his full power. Well, Mikoto, Zidane, and Kuja are all angels of death. So, they are probably built the same way. If Kuja dies when Zidane reaches maximum power, then Zidane dies when Mikoto gains maximum power," I finish my explanation but can't stop the sudden flow of tears.

Freya sighs and pats me on the back. "Dagger, don't worry. Zidane is a strong person and we'll all help him find a way to survive." I look up at Freya, smile, and wipe my eyes.

"Thank you Freya. That means a lot," I say softly.

Amarant suddenly speaks up. "Hey, I need my rematch with that stupid punk. So, I need him alive so I can kill him myself."

I laugh again. "If you kill him, I'll ask Aunt Hilda to turn you into an ant." Amarant actually cringes at the thought and stalks back to the other side of the airship. I feel the airship stop moving. Then, I pilot it into the dock. Our group shuffles out. We all look kind of strange. A genome, a dragon knight, a little black mage, a guy with red dreadlocks, and a girl in an orange jumpsuit leading them.

"Queen Garnet?" It was Artania. I give him a bow. "Hello Uncle Artania! How is Lindblum holding up?" I look at him and see that his eyes are kind of hazy. "Uncle, are you alright?" I ask.

"Your Highness, didn't you know? Regent Cid and his wife Hilda were abducted. They are both missing." Artania says quietly. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry Your Highness. I am hopeful however, that we can find them soon."

I'm shocked._ Who abducted them? I need to tell Zidane about this._ "I hope they are alright," I say. "As Queen of Alexandria, I will also help you find them." My uncle thanks me and says that if we want to see Eiko, she'll be in the guest room. I lead the group up to the guest room.

"Eiko? Are you here?" Freya calls out. A small, seven year old girl waves down at us from the top of the stairs.

"Hi guys!" Eiko Carol slides down the banister. "I take it that you've found about mother and father," she says looking down sadly.

"Don't worry Eiko. I promise that we'll all help find them," I reassure her. She smiles and looks around.

"Why are you guys all here and where's Zidane?" I sigh heavily, take Eiko up, and sit her on the bed.

"Well Eiko, I hate to tell you this now, but…Kuja…is back…" I say giving her a sad look.

She jumps up in surprise and yells, "THAT JERK IS BACK? HE'S PROBABLY THE ONE WHO…"

"Eiko!" I cut her off. "Please, Zidane asked me to take you all to the Iifa tree because Kuja wants to speak with us. Will you come along?"

She thinks about that for a minute and nods. "Okay, as long as you guys help me find mother and father."

I smile at the little purple haired girl. "Will do."

**Later On (again)**

Right now, I'm heading towards the Alexandrian castle. I told everyone else to stay in the airship. Steiner and Quina should both be inside the castle. Quina is here because Quale suggested that he should cook in the castle for a while. It wasn't hard to find them because Steiner was yelling so loud, the ground shook.

"YOU IMPOTENT FOOL! THIS FOOD GAVE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE CASTLE FOOD POISONING!" I look around and see Steiner yelling at Quina.

"Maybe you have bad taste," Quina says shrugging."

"Ummm…Steiner? Quina? What's going on?" I ask looking back and forth at both of them.

"Prin- I mean Your Highness! You have returned already? Did that monkey-boy do anything to hurt you?" Steiner takes out his trusty Excalibur. "If he did, I'll cut off his tail!"

I give him a sad smile. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. But anyway, that's not what I've come to tell you about. Please follow me." Steiner and Quina exchange confused looks and follow.

I lead them back to the airship and head inside. "We're off to the Iifa Tree." I say simply. Everyone in the airship turns to us and says 'hi.' I put the ship on auto-pilot again and turn around. "Alright, here is the deal. Most people here know this but, Kuja has returned and is outside of the Iifa Tree with Zidane. Kuja is going to explain everything to us when we get there."

Only Quina and Steiner looked surprised. I look at Mikoto and she nods. "Also, I've found out that…Zidane…has a fixed lifespan." I hear a few gasps. They were probably from Eiko, Steiner, and Quina. "Please don't mention it to Zidane that I have told you. That is all." I finish and turn around ignoring everyone else, feeling my tears coming back again. _Come on Dagger! Stay strong! You have to believe that he'll be fine._ I sigh and feel the ship land. "Let's greet Zidane."

**TBC  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Authors Note

Yup! I've finished another chapter! This is my longest. Over 2,000 words. Next chappie will be when they see Kuja. This will be the beginning of my plot. By the way, please send any comments/suggestions my way. I accept flames too! (Just don't be too mean!)


	5. Suprise!

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Wow! I'm on chapter five already! **

**Zidane: I'm surprised you even finished chapter two.**

**Freya: Why can't you be honest?**

**Zidane: Fine. I'm surprised you even posted chapter one.**

**Freya: That's not what I…never mind. **

**Eiko: You forgot the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix/Squaresoft (They're the same right?)**

**Zidane: Here's chapter five…**

Note: Italics are Zidane's thoughts.

Chapter Five

**Zidane's POV**

I can see that Dagger has come back with the other six members of our old team and Mikoto. They all come out of the airship and I go over to say hi. "Hey guys. I haven't seen some of you in a while," I say looking at all of them. "What's up?" For some strange reason, almost everyone's eyes looked sad. "Okay, what did I do wrong?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zidane. We're fine. Just a little bit tired," Dagger comes to my side and smiles. I can tell that she's lying. But, for now, I'll leave it alone.

"Alright. I think most of you guys know by now that our lovely Kuja is right here." I point in Kuja's direction.

"He wants to tell us something, right?" Eiko says.

I nod and lead them to Kuja. "Hello again people," Kuja says with a wave.

Freya shakes her head angrily. "Is that all! You destroyed so many homes and ended many lives, that's all you can say!" Freya looks furious.

"Whoa whoa whoa Freya! Calm down a bit, geez," I say and walk over to Kuja. "Kuja, you might want to explain before Freya stabs you with her spear." Kuja nods and turns toward everyone.

"Look. I know apologizing won't do me any good. I was thinking about going to every area I've destroyed and help repair things. Freya, I'm truly sorry about Burmecia. If you're planning on going back there soon, I'll tag along and help with repairs," Kuja says standing up and kicking a Cacutar that was coming our way.

Freya thinks about that for a minute and sighs. "Alright. We could really use some help. But, mark my words. If you pull any tricks, I'll…" **Freya. Please, I'm trying to keep a T rating. **

"Eh? Who was that?" Vivi asks looking around.

"I think it was the author!" gasps Eiko.

"Uh huh. Okay then. Kuja, it's decided. You'll be in Burmecia to help with repairs then," I say. "Now. Tell us why you wanted us all here."

Kuja sighs deeply and tosses his silver hair back. "Look. You must have known that I was gonna die. I really wish I did too. However, this jerk stuck his neck out for me in the Iifa Tree and well…" he pauses for a second.

I look around and everyone is staring at me. "Uh, yeah?" I ask scratching the back of my head. "What's up?"

Steiner shakes his head slowly. "You helped him survive? That doesn't seem very likely."

I laugh at that comment slightly. "C'mon rusty. My motto is, 'You don't need a reason to help people.' Besides, I guess you could say we're brothers."

Amarant glares at Kuja for a moment and sits on the grassy plains. "I can't believe that I lost to such an idiot like you," he says. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? You guys are all hiding something," I reply catching Dagger's eye.

"Zidane. Did you know of the condition?" Mikoto pipes up. I can hear Dagger stifle a gasp or a sob. I can't tell.

"What cond…oh. Yeah, that one," I say walking a few feet away from the group lost in thought._ I can't believe I kept that a secret for so long. But, it would probably have been better if no one, especially Dagger, found out. Somehow though, it seems that Mikoto told everyone. God, I really do suck. _I turn around and face my friends. "I guess Mikoto told you guys," I say with a sigh.

Dagger runs up to me and just hugs me tightly. "Yes, she told us. Why did you keep it a secret though! We're your friends!" she yells crying. Her tears are now spots on the dry, cracked ground of the Outer Continent. "We…could…have helped you…" she says quietly. _Great. I really screwed up this time._

"Dagger, I'm sorry okay?" I tell her looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I know I should have been honest with you. I just, didn't want to worry you." Dagger closed her eyes and smiled a little.

"Yes, that's so sweet," she says opening her eyes again. Right then and there, I notice something. Everyone is staring at us. "Ummm… YEAH! Errr…alright then," I say panicking slightly.

"You know what?" It was Amarant. "Just pretend we're not here." I realize that he's actually being nice for a change.

"Do you want to know why I wanted you guys here or not!" Kuja was getting impatient.

"Yeah, go ahead," I say as me and Dagger pull apart. Kuja paces back and forth for a while.

"Alright. There is no easy way to tell you all this, but, Garland is not dead."

**TBC**

Author's Note

Hi again! Another short chapter by yours truly. Anyway, this chapter is finally up! I got suck in the middle because I wanted it to be longer that 400 words. I hope this isn't a huge cliffhanger. (I myself **hate **cliffhangers.) This is SakuraRibbons, signing off!


	6. Sadness

Note: Hurray! A new chapter is up! So…what do you think is gonna happen? Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R! Oh yeah, starting now, the POV's can be for any character. (ex. Quina's POV) It was boring with Zidane's and Dagger's POV only. One more thing, the story takes place 1 year after the ending.

Something to See

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Six

**Freya's POV**

_I cannot believe what I just heard. First Kuja returns, and then, Garland comes back! _I look over at my comrades and they look just as shocked as me. Kuja shakes his head slowly. "I also have discovered that he's back with some kind of…" his voice trails off as he sees that no one is paying attention to him.

Eiko shudders slightly and yells, "That frickin' nobody is back! We all thought he was dead! Just like you!" Eiko points an accusing finger at Kuja.

"Hey hey, calm down Eiko. Don't worry. Anyway, what were you gonna say Kuja?" Zidane seems to be the calmest in our group.

"I was about to say that…well…Garland doesn't want Gaia anymore," Kuja says fingering one of his feathers.

"Well? Isn't that a good thing?" Steiner replies.

Kuja shrugs. "Yes and no. Garland wants the three angels of death…fixed." Everyone, including me, jumps up in surprise.

"Fixed? What do you mean?" Mikoto asks. Kuja looks at Zidane and Mikoto sighing deeply.

"He wants…to replace our souls. So that…we can do his bidding without resistance." Zidane and Mikoto exchange surprised looks.

"Garland no want Gaia anymore? He want Zidane and Mikoto?" Quina asks looking confused.

"Yeah," Zidane says kicking his foot. "Man, I thought he was dead. Now he's back and mean again." I go up to Dagger.

"Dagger? Are you alright? You have been very quiet." She shakes her head, folds her hands in her lap, and looks down sadly.

"I don't know what to think. It's only been a few hours, but, so much has happened. Including…" Dagger cuts off abruptly.

"Zidane popped the question didn't he," Eiko said looking excited. "He told me, in Lindblum, that he might try to ask you soon." Dagger nods and walks over to Zidane. "So! What did you say!" Eiko demands.

Dagger shakes her head again. "I…said no…" I heard various gasps. _What? She said no? I wonder how Zidane must feel about this._

"No offence, but I want to tell you guys something else before we go," Kuja says annoyed.

"What is it?" Vivi asks while adjusting his hat.

"Zidane, I know you care about Garnet a lot so, keep a good eye on her. All of you should keep an eye on her actually," Kuja says.

I see Dagger looking confused. "Kuja, what's going on? Why does everyone need to protect me?" Dagger asks. Kuja looks at her carefully.

"Garland wants all the angels of death fixed, and Zidane's lover…forced into exile and then killed." Zidane looks horrified.

I decide to step up. "Why does he want Dagger though? What is his motive?"

Kuja shrugs again and crosses his arms. "I don't know. Revenge? Does he want Zidane to feel emotional pain? Anyway. For now, let's head back to the mist-less continent." We all nod and head back to Dagger's airship. When we reach the familiar interior of the airship, Dagger sets the auto-pilot for Alexandria, she hunches over, and I can see she's crying silently…

**Dagger's POV**

My mind is completely blank right now. I don't know what to do or think. I wipe my tears._ No use in crying now. I must stay strong!_ What did Kuja mean when he said all of that? _Oh, I hope Zidane is alright._ I look in his direction and see that his eyes are kind of glassy.

I walk over to him and kneel down. "Zidane…I'm sorry about everything that happened today. I don't know how you are feeling right now but, I know we'll all pull through this."

He turns around and smiles slightly. "Thanks Daggs. I'm really glad I could hear that from someone." I can tell he's in a bad mood so I go back to my seat and sigh to myself.

Most people are talking and trying to get what we heard out of their minds for the time being. Zidane and Mikoto however, are silent. _I feel bad for the both of them. I'm really surprised that Garland came back too. I hope he doesn't succeed with his plan to replace the angels of death and…kill…me._

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Zidane?" I ask looking up at him.

"Dagger, I just wanted to tell you…no matter what happens, I'll always be at your side," he says looking at me. _I never realized that when he's determined, his eyes glow like a dancing blue flame…argh! I sound like a fangirl! Oh well, we love each other anyway… _

**TBC  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SakuraRibbons: Yeah! Finally I've updated…**

**Zidane: Good for you. Why did you wake me up? I was sleeping…**

**SakuraRibbons: I can make you do whatever I want just by typing it up!**

**(Zidane gets transported into a Fruits Basket scene.)**

**Tohru: Hello Monkey-san!**

**Zidane: What the…?**

**Quina: Can me eat monkey?**

**SakuraRibbons: Please R&R!**


	7. Gone Again

Something To See

**SakuraRibbons: Hey people. Welcome to the seventh chapter! Hope you guys can R&R!**

**Amarant: I bet no one even reads your fics.**

**SakuraRibbons: People do! Now shut up and tell us the disclaimer.**

**Amarant: Make me.**

**(Dead peppers rain down on Amarant's head.)**

**Amarant: All characters and stuff in the story, excluding the plot, belong to Square Enix.**

**SakuraRibbons: On with the fic!**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Seven

**Zidane's POV**

We finally reach Alexandria again. Dagger told everyone they could sleep in the castle for the night. Everyone gets out of the ship and goes to the castle. When we reach it, I wander off, not following the group. I walk to a side of the castle making sure that there are no knights. _Garland, I'll make you pay. Don't you dare try to hurt Dagger. If you do, I'll kill you with my own two hands._ "Zidane…" Dagger comes up to me.

"How'd you find me Daggs?" I ask. She laughs slightly. _God, it's good to here hear her voice._

"I'm the queen here. Do you think I'd get lost in the castle I grew up in?" she asks teasingly.

"I suppose not…" I say scratching the back of my head. She shoves me playfully.

"Zidane, I know you're not in a good mood. But…" her voice trails off.

I throw my hands up in the air and sigh. "Dagger, I'm sorry. This day must've been the worst in a long time." She gives me a concerned look and takes my hands gently.

"Come with me," she says softly. We go into the castle and go through an unfamiliar passageway.

"Dagger? Where the heck are we going?" I ask, trying to keep up. She doesn't answer but leads me to a strange room. There's a soft glow of blue light in here. "Dagger? What's going…"

She cut me off by saying, "This, is the blue light from Bran Bal." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"How'd you get the blue light?" I ask looking around the room that was pretty much empty.

"When Terra was destroyed, one of the stones that glowed with blue light got mixed into our inventory," Dagger explains tossing her dark hair back. "This light makes me feel so, calm. All my stress is taken away when I come up here," she says. I look at the stone that's on a glass table. Dagger is right. The effect…really does make you feel good. Kinda like you're gonna…float away.

"Dagger, we'd better head back. The others might be looking for us," I say snapping out of my trance. She nods her head and we head back, hand in hand.

**The Next Day**

"Vivi! Argh! Where'd he go? Vivi, you are such a retard!" Eiko stomps off steaming. I see Steiner sigh slightly and shake his head.

"Poor master Vivi…" he mutters. Today, everyone is on their way home except for Vivi, Mikoto, and Eiko. Quina left too because Qu's Marsh has gotten tons of frogs. Freya is staying for one extra day to tell Kuja some…things. Vivi and Eiko were gonna go walking together but Eiko can't find Vivi.

"Zidane?" Dagger comes down the hall. She looks a bit strange and is walking funny.

"Hey Daggs, what's up?" I ask going up to her.

"Nothing…really…" she replies, her eyes out of focus. "Dagger? Are you alright?" She suddenly faints.

"DAGGS!" I yell, catching her before she falls down.

"Zid…ane…I'm sorry…" Dagger says weakly.

"What the heck's going on!" I ask. Steiner runs up to both of us.

"Princess! What's the matter?" She rubs her head and opens her eyes.

"That stone…from Bran Bal is…changing colors and…making people weak…" Dagger says. Before she or Rusty could say anything, I sprint up to the room, Dagger still in my arms. I open the door and gasp. The stone's color has changed! It's dark green. I feel myself getting sleepy. _No! I gotta stay…awake…to hold…Dagger up. I…have to stay…awake…_ I see the world around me turn dark and I loose consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urgh…where…am I?_ I open my eyes slowly and stand up. Then, I remember. "Dagger!" I call out. "Daggs! Where are you!" I suddenly hear footsteps approaching. "Dagger?" I ask while spinning around.

"Well, well, well. Hello Zidane, do you remember me?" says a sinister voice. It's Garland!

"Garland! What have you done to Dagger?" I yell. I walk towards him and get into my attacking stance.

Garland smirks at me. "You'll find out soon enough. She had brought back a crystal from Bran Bal correct? Well, I need it, and I've gotten two extra things also!" I glare at him for a minute.

"How did we get to this place?" I ask looking around at the dark and damp stone walls. There is only one door.

"Do you like it? It's a dungeon that I created under Cleyra. Since Cleyra was destroyed, I thought that it would be a perfect place to hide something," Garland says nastily. "And as for your beloved Queen Garnet? She's in that room, her fate in my hands." _No…Dagger! _

"I won't let you get away with this Garland!" He smirks at me again. "I think you already have!" he yells.

Garland sneers and points his finger at me. "STOP!" he yells. I feel my whole body stiffen up. _How did that happen? I thought locomotion would cancel out stop!_ Then, it hits me. All of my magic stones were here! It seemed like Garland de-equipped me of my support abilities. I hear Dagger cry my name out from the other side of the door. Garland grabs her by the arms and drags her out of the room. "Little girl…you have been in my way for too long!" Garland says tightening his grip on Dagger's arms. "It's time I teach you a lesson!" He laughs maniacally and throws her down on the cold, hard floor causing her to loose consciousness.

'DAGGER!' I try to talk but my mouth won't move. Garland comes back with knife as Dagger wakes up. "I'll let you see her one last time Zidane. You can see her die!" Garland yells. I can start to feel the sensation in my legs again and I try running to Dagger. "Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, die!" Garland says swinging the knife down. Somehow, I manage to get between Dagger and the weapon just in time. However, that means my fate is sealed.

"ZIDANE!" I hear Dagger scream, tears pouring down her face as I hit the floor. "Why…? Please Zidane…answer me…CURAGA!" she yells, the curative magic hitting me but not giving the desired effect.

"Dagger…it…was for the…best…" I say but my voice is leaving me and things are getting foggy. In the distance, Garland seems to be laughing. He sneers one last time, and teleports out of the room.

**Dagger's POV**

I kneel down next to Zidane, my tears falling on his pale face. Blood is covering the floor. "P-please…don't cry Daggs," Zidane says softly. "Don't be…sad…I'll always be…with…you," he finishes.

I shake my head. "Zidane…don't leave me…alone again. I…want to…be by your side forever."

He smiles sadly and manages to touch my face. "Don't worry…I…love…you." Zidane closes his eyes.

"Zidane? Don't die!" I scream, my tears falling slowly to the ground. Zidane does not answer. "No…" I say quietly. _I won't believe it. I can't believe it! My Zidane Tribal is dead…_

**Meanwhile…**

**Eiko's POV**

I'm so ticked off with Vivi! He said that we'd go around town together but I can't find him anywhere! I decide to go to the inn. "Hey fish-face, have you seen a little guy with a big hat on?" I ask impatiently.

The innkeeper sighs. "Yes, he's up there." I run up the steps and walk towards Vivi's room, the floorboards creaking with every step I take.

"Vivi? It's me, Eiko!" I open the door and see a horrifying sight. Vivi was in sort of a trance but the glow was not silver. His glow was blood red. "Vivi! What's wrong!" I yell running towards him. Vivi looks in my direction and smiles. He smiles with his eyes anyway. "Vivi? What's going on?" I ask. He walks over to me. I take a step back, afraid about what will happen next.

"Don't worry about me Eiko, alrighty?" Vivi says softly. "I'll always be in your heart." _What is he talking about?_

"Vivi? Are you saying you're gonna…" I don't finish.

Vivi nods sadly. "It's been ten years. I'm surprised that I lasted that long. But, I feel that something is telling me the end is near." Tears well in my eyes but I don't let Vivi see them. "I'm not afraid anymore though. I had so much fun with you guys and I wanna have more, but…all good things have to end."

"Vivi…I just wanna let you know…I…love you," I murmur looking down at the ground, my face turning beet red.

Vivi wraps his arms around me. "I love you too, Eiko…and…bye…" I see the glow in his eyes burn out and he doesn't move.

"Vivi…goodbye…" I say and fall to the ground screaming and crying like a baby. "VIVI!" I hear loud footsteps coming in my direction. It's Freya. I run towards her, hug her, and just bawl.

"Eiko…what's wrong?" Freya suddenly sees Vivi and her jaw drops. "Oh my god…Vivi!" she yells. _Please be happy where you are Vivi. And…I'll never forget you…_

**TBC**

Author's Note

Another chapter is finished! Yeah, both of them dying in the same chapter is kinda stupid. Anyway, when I wrote this chappie I was listening to 'You're Not Alone!' It's the song in Pandemonium (for those of you who played the game) when Zidane got all depressed about being an Angel of Death. Then, you had to fight all those stupid monsters on your own until other team members joined in. So, I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to R&R!


	8. Spreading Word

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Thank you to all my reviewers for well…reviewing!**

**Blank: You're thanking a few reviewers, counting the ones who've reviewed more than once…**

**SakuraRibbons: It's better than having no one review. Idiotic retard…**

**Blank: What did you say? (Pulls out Iron Sword)**

**SakuraRibbons: Nothing, nothing… (Evil grin)**

**Eiko: Here's chapter eight!**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Eight

**Dagger's POV**

_No…he's dead…and it's all because of me. If only I had thrown that stupid stone away! Zidane…_ I get up and wipe my tears. "No use crying," I tell myself. "It won't bring him back. Now, how do I get out of here?" Suddenly, I hear a 'BOOM!' "Huh? What's going on?" I ask myself.

"Dagger?" _It's Amarant! How'd he get here?_ "Dagger, what are you doing here?" Amarant asks.

"I should ask you the same question," I reply. He looks up at the hole in the ceiling that he made.

"I left Burmecia and came to Cleyra to do some work. Some of the people were asking me to find out what the noises underground were," he explains. "What were you doing here?" Amarant suddenly sees all the blood on the floor and Zidane's body.

"We…were transported here," I say softly. "Garland did all of this. Zidane died…protecting me…" I finish, trying to get the memory to disappear.

Amarant kneels down next to Zidane. "I can't believe this punk is actually dead…" he says slowly. He shakes his head. "You'd better get outta here." He jumps out and slides down a ladder. "Here."

"What about Zidane?" I ask. I don't want to leave him behind.

The redhead sighs. "I'll get him for you." I thank him and climb up. There are a couple of other people here. Some Burmecians and some Cleyrans that survived.

"Excuse me, but are you Queen Garnet?" A young Burmecian man comes up to me.

"Ummm, yes. What is your name?" I ask looking confused. He laughs slightly.

"I'm Dan. I'm guessing you know Zidane Tribal," he said setting down his stuff. "He helped us out in Burmecia. I'm just helping out in Cleyra for a while but I actually live in Burmecia." I nod. So this man knows Zidane.

I see Amarant walk up to me carrying the genome. "Here you go Dagger," Amarant says setting him down gently.

Dan bends over and jumps back in shock. "Is that…Zidane? He's…dead," Dan says looking scared. Tears well in my eyes and I sniff.

"Today, a man named Garland transported us to a room beneath Cleyra and…killed Zidane," I say turning the other way. _I just want to die right now…I can't live without the man I love…_

Dan shakes his head slowly. "You guys should get back to Alexandria. I'll check out that place underground. If I find anything interesting, I'll contact you."

I smile at him. "Thank you so much! What do I owe you?" I ask. Dan shakes his head again. "Zidane is a friend. You don't owe me anything."

Amarant leaves for a minute and comes back with a Chocobo. "This is the only way you can get back home. You'd better hurry up. People are waiting for you," he says gruffly. Amarant slings Zidane's body on the end on Choco. "Make sure he doesn't fall off."

I really don't want to carry a dead body but it's Zidane, so I manage. I had Choco land straight at the castle because I don't want the citizens panicking after seeing a dead body.

"Dagger! I have terrible news!" Freya runs up to me. "Vivi has…" she cuts off when she sees Zidane.

"Zidane…is dead, Freya. Garland transported us to a place and Zidane died protecting me!" I sob, unable to hold my tears any longer. Eiko runs up to me as well and her eyes are all red and puffy.

"Dagger? What's wrong?" the violet haired girl asks. She turns her head and sees Zidane. "Oh no…he's dead…too!"

I look at Eiko confused. "What do you mean 'he's dead too?'" I wipe my tears for the umpteenth time.

Eiko sinks down and I can see she's crying. "Vivi…stopped…" she says putting her head in her hands. "This has got to be the worst day ever!"

_Vivi…stopped? Wait a minute. So…both of them are gone!_ "Oh no…we've lost two people in one day…" I kneel down next to Eiko. "I'm sorry about Vivi, Eiko. I know you, well, you know what I mean. I can't believe he…stopped."

Eiko nods and smiles at me. "Thanks Dagger. But, how did Zidane…die?" she asks.

Before I say anything, Mikoto, Steiner, Beatrix, and Kuja come up to us. "Your Highness! Where did you go! We were worried sick!" Beatrix says saluting me. They all notice Zidane and they freeze up.

"Zidane? My…brother…" Mikoto and Kuja say in unison. "What…happened?" Mikoto asks, holding back tears. Steiner and Beatrix look at me, waiting for an answer.

I look at all of them and take a deep breath. "Alright. In Bran Bal, when it was destroyed, a stone that contained some of the blue light was mixed into our inventory. I found it and put it in a small room. However, Garland is after it and he transported the stone, me, and Zidane to a small area under Cleyra. He…tried to kill me but Zidane protected me and…he died. Amarant said he was helping out in Cleyra and he helped me get here," I finish my long explanation.

Steiner kicks the wall. "That monkey-boy may have been nuisance but he took care of you. I shall take him into the castle." I watch as Steiner carries Zidane inside.

Beatrix comes up to me. "Your Highness…I am…sorry for the death of…Zidane. If you'll excuse me." The general follows Steiner into the castle and I hear a soft sob come from her.

"I cannot believe…two people have died…in one day…" Mikoto says walking away from our group. "Zidane…and the black mage Vivi." She spins around and she goes up to Kuja. "This is all your fault! If you had not made the black mages…" She stops suddenly, her eyes widening. "Eiko, I really didn't mean anything by that statement!"

Eiko just glares at Mikoto, stifles a sob, and runs into the castle. "Mikoto, you really do have a way to make things worse. Don't you?" Kuja stares at his sister.

"You two," I cut in. "This…day has been a…very stressful one. Everyone needs rest and some time to get there feelings in order."

Freya nods. "Dagger is right. Why don't we all go inside for now. We…need to prepare…certain things," she says patting my back.

We all head in and Steiner comes up to me. "Your highness, do you want to see…um…" he doesn't know what to say.

I just nod and the Pluto captain directs me to a bedroom with two beds. One has Zidane and the other one has Vivi. I see Eiko sitting on a stool in the middle of both beds and crying. I go up to the small girl.

"Eiko…this must be very hard on you," I say carefully. "Vivi and Zidane have been with us for so long. And…about what Mikoto said. I don't think she meant it in a bad way."

The summoner smiles at me. "Yeah, I know. I gotta say sorry to her later. But…four people have disappeared from my life. Mother and father, Vivi, and Zidane," she says.

"We'll help you find your parents," I promise her. "As for Zidane and Vivi…I don't know…but we'll defeat Garland again. At least Zidane and Vivi are in the same place," I reassure her.

"Yeah," Eiko says sadly. "By the way, I wasn't crying you know. I just…uh…poked my eye!" I smile at her.

"Okay."

**TBC**

Authors Note

As a quick note, Amarant was VERY OOC! Yeah I know, I'll do some more editing but I'm trying to keep the swearing to a minimum. Anyway, some sadness here, Eiko wants to act like an adult so I added the last couple comments to keep her in character. Wasn't it kinda DaggerxAmarant in this chapter? Bye for now!


	9. Understanding

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Hello again readers! **

**Eiko: That…was soooo sad! (sob)**

**SakuraRibbons: Ummm…I don't know what to say…**

**Garland: Sakura killed Vivi and Zidane. She typed it all up after all.**

**Eiko: You did what?**

**SakuraRibbons: Well ummm…it's part of the plot! (Sweating nervously) **

**Eiko: Whatever! (Proceeds to kill SakuraRibbons)**

**SakuraRibbons: IT'S ALL GARLAND'S FAULT! (Runs away)**

**Garland: Read chapter nine…or die! **

Note: Italics are thoughts. It's the next day. (After they find out Zidane is dead.)

Chapter Nine

**Eiko's POV**

_Although Vivi has…stopped…I've gotta move on. Still, Vivi always cared about me and we had fun together. It was in Terra that I started liking him._

**-Flashback-**

Zidane was limping away after fighting the first monster. We were all in Pandemonium trying to rescue him. It's all that blonde girl's fault!** (A/N: The blonde girl is Mikoto.) **Vivi and I tried going after him but the gate closed down on us and we were stuck. "That Zidane!" I say impatiently. "He's always trying to be the tough guy."

Freya and Amarant come over and open the gate. "Thanks, you guys," Vivi says adjusting his hat. _I dunno why…but it's kinda cute when he does that._

"We have to bring Zidane back here. He's hurt and needs rest," Freya says, picking up her spear and heading out the door.

"That punk really is a hypocrite. Why should we help him?" Amarant points out. Freya gives him a 'you'd better help me or else' look and he follows her out of the room.

I guess it's only me and Vivi. The black mage walks over to me. "Are you okay Eiko?" he asks. "Zidane said some…ummm…things that were kinda..."

I look at him. "First, that sounded totally wrong. Second, no I'm not alright. That stupid Zidane! He needs us!" I shake my head frustrated.

"Eiko…don't worry about him. He's protected us so many times. Maybe he needs some time to think on his own," Vivi says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, sitting on the floor.

"Ummm…maybe he needs to try and solve the problem without someone else's help," he replies. He sits down next to me. "That chair over there," Vivi points at a chair. "Zidane was sitting on it, unconscious when we found him. What if it did something to him?"

I think about it for a minute. "Yeah! What if he was brain washed or something?" I say getting up and walking over to the strange chair. It was a big black chair with a weird thing dangling over it.

"Garland probably brain washed Zidane! We should tell the others!" I say running towards the exit. Vivi pulls me back.

"It's dangerous out there Eiko. We should stay here and keep an eye out for anything," Vivi points out. I sigh and pace back and forth.

"You're right. Argh! This is so irritating! I hate waiting around and doing nothing!" I exclaim. Vivi laughs slightly._ Whoa…I have never heard Vivi laugh before! Sheesh…Vivi is changing so much. He's not the scaredy cat that I remember. Vivi is so…different. He's actually pretty cool. I feel…so strange. What am I feeling?_

**-End Flashback-**

That feeling…was love. I loved Vivi. At first it was Zidane but only because he was cute and helpful and stuff. Vivi…was so much different. "Eiko?" I can hear Dagger calling me. "Coming!" I yell. I sprint down the steps and go up to the queen.

"I've found some more information on Garland. A Burmecian soldier gathered some clues about him," Dagger says excitedly. I give her a wide-eyed look.

"Then quit standing around! Let's gather everyone up and tell them!" I exclaim. Dagger smiles at me and laughs.

"You're the only one left to get! The rest are all waiting in the guardhouse!" Dagger says dragging me to the room. Inside there is Freya, Quina, Amarant, Steiner, Beatrix, and some other guy.

**Dagger's POV **

"Alright," I say. "This is a Burmecian soldier named Dan. He's here to tell us about some things he found out in Garland's underground room." I stand back and he goes to the front.

"Well, I was searching around and I went into another room that was connected to the first one. It was almost empty, but I saw some papers on the floor. They're right here," Dan says handing me a few papers.

"Thank you," I say examining each piece. However, I can't read these. They're all in…

"C'mon Dagger! Read them out already!" Eiko says.

"I can't. This isn't the Gaian language!" I say disappointed. I look over them again and my eyes widen. I can start to understand what is written! _Wait. I'm not from Terra. So…how can I be able to read the language?_

**TBC**

Author's Note

Another chapter is up! Yeah! So…now Dagger can read the Terran language! But how? You'll find out next chapter. Anyway, I have a poem posted too! If you have time, look into it! See you next chapter!


	10. To Remember

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Yeah! I have ten chapters up now!**

**Vivi: Ummm…that's great?**

**Eiko: Wait. Vivi, aren't you dead! (Gasps and shudders)**

**SakuraRibbons: I can't really explain…can I?**

**Zidane: Just read chapter ten.**

**Eiko: B-but Zidane is dead too… (Runs away confused)**

**SakuraRibbons: Haha Eiko! They're holograms of Zidane and Vivi!**

**Eiko: What's a hologram?**

**SakuraRibbons: Never mind. Please enjoy chapter ten!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are mini-flashbacks. I replayed Disk Two and found out that the Burmecian soldier Dan had died. Just pretend he didn't.

Chapter Ten

**Dagger's POV**

_Huh? This is so strange! How can I read this language?_ I clear my throat and start to read. "This says, 'I have found a new way to rebuild Terra. If I can find one piece of Terra, all I need to do is to drain power from the three Angels of Death and kill one human being.'"

"Of course," Steiner says. "Princess…the stone you brought back from Terra must be 'the piece' that Garland is looking for!"

I nod and look at everyone carefully. "I have only one question before you all go. How was I able to read the language? I am not from Terra so…" I trail off gazing at the ground.

"Dagger. Remember when we were in Memoria?" Freya asks. I nod. "Garland had said that all life can be traced back to a single source. Maybe the distant memory of Terra triggered a part of your brain, letting you read the language."

Amarant heads to the door. "I'm gonna leave. Later," he says walking out. One by one, the others leave too.

"Dagger? Do you think that I can stay here?" Eiko asks yawning a bit.

I smile at her. "Of course. Feel free to come and go as you please." Eiko thanks me and leaves too. _Oh my god! I forgot to get Kuja and Mikoto!_ I search the entire castle but can't find them. Finally, I go to the only place left. The room that had the stone from Bran Bal.

"Mikoto? Kuja?" I call out. "Are you guys in here?" I see two huddled figures in a corner. "Mikoto, Kuja…is it you guys?" I ask peering at the two. Oh. My. God. Kuja and Mikoto are right here…but they look so…empty. I mean…their eyes are completely empty of anything.

I literally run out of the room, terrified. _Calm down Dagger! Just get some help…_

Suddenly, I see Beatrix walk by. "Beatrix!" I say relived.

The general salutes me. "Yes, Your Highness?" Beatrix asks.

"Beatrix! It's Kuja and Mikoto! They're…they're…" I can't bring myself to say it. I know that they're not dead…but…I don't think they have any souls left. _Garland…you heartless monster! Why would you do this to them! Why did you…take out their souls?_

Beatrix gives me a concerned look.

"Your Highness…is there something wrong?" she asks. I nod and point to the room silently. Beatrix goes in and I hear a gasp. She returns and shakes her head. "We have to keep you protected well. We don't want anything to happen to you, Your Highness."

"Beatrix…thank you for everything…" I say quietly. "What do we do now? We cannot leave the two genomes behind. And…now we know that Garland is even more powerful than before."

The general thinks for a moment. "Do not worry Your Highness, I will get some help for these two immediately." I nod and leave, absorbed in thought.

_Of course. Garland needs the power from the three genomes. Kuja and Mikoto have…lost their souls…and Garland probably needs the power from the souls. But, why does he want me? Why…?_

I keep walking, unaware of anything surrounding me. Walking out of the castle, another thought makes me realize something. _Mikoto, Kuja, and Zidane are all genomes. Garland wants to rebuild Terra, so, he will need something to inhabit it. Oh! He could recreate the genomes with the souls of the Angels of Death!_

"But why does he want me?" I ask to myself sitting by the water. "This doesn't make any sense! Zidane…why did you leave me here? All…alone…"

I've tried not to think too much about him. But…every morning…I keep thinking that I'll hear his voice. Zidane's.

"Dagger? Are you alright?" Eiko comes up and sits down next to me.

I turn to her. "No. Did you see Beatrix by any chance?" I ask.

Eiko looks at the sparkling water. "Yeah…but…how did it happen? I mean…we all know Kuja has some really powerful magic. Couldn't he have done something?" she asks pushing her hair back.

"I don't know," I say simply. "Eiko, I've thought about some things. I think that Garland is gonna use souls from the Angels of Death to make new Genomes. The only thing I don't know…is why he wants me."

The girl gasps. "I know where we can get some answers!"

"Where?"

"Oeilvert! When we got stuck in the Desert Palace, Kuja wanted Zidane to get a stone. I got to tag along and we went to this place called Oeilvert! And, there was stuff in Terran! I'm sure if we go there, we could get some more info!" The young girl takes a few breaths and smiles.

"Hmmm. Oeilvert huh? Alright, let's go there tomorrow. It'll take too long to get there today." I say. Right now, it's midday. And…I want to do something.

Eiko and I go back to the castle and I go tell Steiner something.

"Steiner…I have a favor to ask of you," I say bowing my head.

"Yes Your Highness. What would you like me to do?" the captain says saluting me.

"Ummm…I would like to go somewhere with Eiko today. I don't want to go into detail but…"

Steiner thinks for a moment. "I am concerned for your safety. After all that's happened, with the new attack on Kuja and Mikoto, Garland could strike at any minute again." I try to plead but Steiner just continues.

"However, you are very adapt at White Magic so…alright," he finishes. I bow to him once more and get Eiko.

"Eiko, would you like to go to Maiden Sari?" I ask, praying she'll say yes.

The girl puts her hands on her hips. "Heck yes! It's been forever since I've been there!"

I smile. "Let's hurry up then. I don't want anyone else coming along." Eiko nods and sighs.

"It would be a lot better if Mog was still here. She would've loved seeing the other moogles…" Eiko says sadly.

"Don't worry Eiko. You and Mog will always be together," I say carefully. She nods and we leave the castle once again.

**Later **

Eiko and I have just reached Madain Sari. The trip was quite dull, mostly because neither one of us spoke. "I'm BAAACK!" Eiko says cheerfully looking around for her moogles.

"Kupo! Lady Eiko is back!"

One of Eiko's moogles, Chimomo I think, comes up to both of us. "Where are all the other moogles?" I ask.

"At Mognet Central kupo! Slitzkin asked them to lend a hand, kupo! They told me if Eiko came back that I'd be waiting here," the moogle says. Chimomo does a backflip. "Why are you two here kupo?"

"We wanted to pray at the Eidolon Wall!" Eiko says. "Can we go there?"

"Of course! Go right ahead kupo!" Chimomo exclaims. Eiko and I walk to the entrance.

The young girl turns to me. "It's been over a year since I left Madain Sari. Dagger, do you think my ancestors will be mad?"

I kneel down next to the girl. "Eiko. Listen to me. I think they would be proud because of all the things you've done. Don't let yourself down, okay?" She nods and we enter.

"This place hasn't changed…" I say looking at the pictures of the Eidolons. Shiva, Ifrit, Ramuh…all of my Eidolons. Eiko and I kneel down and pray in our hearts.

'_My ancestors…please…take care of all of us. And…Zidane…please be alright wherever you are.'_ I can feel my eyes burning and I let my tears fall. _That's right Dagger…just cry for a change…_

_**If you want, you can cry too Dagger. My shoulder is always available.**_

Oh yes. I remember Zidane telling me that when we first visited Madain Sari.

**_Dagger, I just wanted to tell you…no matter what happens, I'll always be at your side._**

Zidane…you're not at my side now. Why?

_**Thanks Dagger…**_

What did I do? What should I do? Zidane…

"Dagger? Are you alright? You've been staring into space for a while," Eiko says suddenly. I rub my head.

"Ummm…I'm okay. Maybe we should leave…"

Eiko gives me a concerned look but doesn't question me. We say goodbye to Chimomo and board the airship.

I put it on auto pilot and go out to the deck. "Dagger. I know you miss him…so do I. I also miss Vivi a lot. But, we have to move on," Eiko says coming up to me.

"Eiko…I'm sorry about everything…" I say looking at the mountains that we're passing.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I know he's not coming back…but…I wish I had something to remember him by," I say sounding really pathetic.

The summoner thinks for a minute. Then she jumps up in surprise. "Of course! Dagger, Freya said that you knew how to read Terran because of that memory mumbo jumbo. But…what if Zidane gave you the power to read it. After all…he knows Terran," Eiko says.

I think about it and smile. "Thank you Eiko…"

_And…thank you Zidane…_

**TBC**

--

Author's Note

Okay…this was a slightly lengthy chapter! I may not update this for a while because I'm working on a different fic. Anyway, comments, criticism, flames, and whatnot can be sent my way by pushing the little purple button!


	11. Phoenix's Flame

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Yes, yes…welcome to Chapter Eleven!**

**Garland: Giddy fool…**

**SakuraRibbons: You did not just say that.**

**Garland: I'm evil in a new way…(cackles)**

**SakuraRibbons: Whatever…here's chappie Eleven!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are mini-flashbacks. Garnet and Eiko have come back from Madain Sari.

Chapter Eleven

**Zidane's POV**

_Owww…huh? What just happened? I remember being stabbed by Garland and that's all. Wait…shouldn't I be dead? Or…_ I look around and see absolutely nothing. _Where am I? And…Dagger! I hope she's alright..._

"Zidane…"

I spin around. "Who's there!" I ask. A familiar face walks up to me. _Garland?_ "What are you doing here?" I yell accusingly. He walks up to me slowly.

"My…soul is starting to fade…" he says.

_His…soul?_ "Where the hell are we?" I ask looking around again and still seeing nothing. "This place is completely empty of anything.

"Yes. This is a place in Memoria. When Memoria was destroyed, Necron left one piece intact. When I tried to stab Garnet, she really wouldn't have died. Instead, her soul would have ended up here." Garland explains. He sneers. "I am glad however, that you ended up here. You see, I have taken the souls of Kuja and Mikoto. And, I'm going to mix their souls with mine and add them to you."

"I'm not gonna let a psychotic freak like you do anything to me," I say smirking. "And as for Kuja and Mikoto? Well, you'd better give 'em their souls back!"

Garland shakes his head slowly and laughs. "You cannot tell me what to do."

"Hey. How come you're here too? I mean, my soul is here but, what about yours?" I ask.

"My physical appearance is here. When I teleported, I sent myself here. Your soul has been ripped from your body and wanders here," Garland replies simply._ Okay…that sounds really complicated…_

"Why do I have my regular body though?" I ask.

"It's because your soul took on your old form," says Garland.

"Garland…!" I cut off. Garland is changing…I mean…his appearance. It looks like he's…melting!

"This…is what happens…when you postpone death. But…the time has come!" Garland says weakly. The old man takes out two glimmering…souls! Then, he closes his eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, I can feel myself being lifted into the air!

"Garland!" I yell trying to get down. No luck.

"Zidane…I want you to serve your master! Bring Gaia to war!" Garland says. His features are getting harder to see by the minute and I can't tell his eyes from his ears.

"NEVER!" I scream. He laughs, takes the souls…and merges with them!

"I have Kuja and Mikoto's power! Now, I will add mine and theirs, to you!" Garland says. I try to get down again but now I can't even move. Then the tyrant starts…merging with me!

After he is done, I can feel myself fall to the ground and I pass out.

_**I am an enemy to the people of Gaia…**_

**_You learn quickly…_**

**_No doubt, I won't join your side. But, if we really are relatives, then…_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Alexandria Castle**

**Dagger's POV**

Eiko and I return to Alexandria the next day. Everyone was worried when we went missing, so, Steiner had to tell them where we went.

We decided that we would postpone the trip to Oeilvert until some other questions could be answered. So, Eiko and I haven't told anyone about our plans.

I am in the room that now holds Kuja and Mikoto, as well as Zidane and Vivi. Beatrix is with me.

"We should have a funeral soon…" I tell her quietly.

"I know, Your Highness. We will have it as soon as possible," Beatrix replies, kneeling down.

I look at Zidane's pale face. _He's so handsome…even on his death bed…_

Suddenly I see his chest rise. Are my eyes playing tricks on me! I look and see Zidane is breathing…unevenly…but breathing!

"Beatrix!" I say excitedly. "Zidane is breathing!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Yay! Another chapter is done! I hope it was a good chapter! It was funny but, when I was writing this, I was working on a Fruits Basket fic, a songfic, and this fic! Anyway, bye for now and I'll update whenever I can!


	12. Oeilvert

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Only a few chapters left!**

**Dagger: Really? That's great…**

**Steiner: Hmmm? Your Majesty? Are you alright? (Glares at SakuraRibbons)**

**Dagger: It's nothing…really.**

**Steiner: Alright. I will protect this chapter with my life!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are mini-flashbacks.

Chapter Twelve

**Dagger's POV**

I start seeing the steady rise and fall of Zidane's chest. "Zi…dane…" I say quietly, tears gathering in my eyes. Beatrix is gone, probably getting everyone else.

"Zidane? C-can you hear m-me? Please Z-Zidane…"

To my surprise, the blonde boy slowly opens his eyes! "Zidane!" I cry happily.

He doesn't say much but instead, moans in pain. Then, I remember. I remember the item that Blank gave me a year ago. It's always been close by to me and I take it out.

The crystal bottle holding the Spring Potion gleams as I tip some of it down Zidane's throat. Praying that it will still work, I put the cork back in the bottle and just wait.

"Ur…urgh…"grunts Zidane, sitting up on the bed. "Wh-where am I?"

"Z-Zidane! You're back with me in Alexandria!" I exclaim. Then, my smile disappears. Something is wrong with Zidane. He seems…different.

First, his eyes aren't the turquoise color that they normally are. They're…red. Also, his voice has changed. It's a little bit deeper. "Zidane? How come you're alive…?" I ask.

"Zidane? Who is Zidane? I am…an…angel of death…" Zidane says. He jumps out of his bed and glares at me. "If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you…" He opens a window and jumps out.

"No…wait!" I cry. He's gone though. When I peer out of the window, Zidane is completely gone. "What…is going on?" I ask myself furiously, the tears running down my cheeks.

"Your Highness!" The thundering voice of Steiner surprises me. I turn around to see Beatrix, Freya, Eiko, and Steiner coming up to me. "What is the matter Your Highness? And…where is Zidane!"

I look at all of them and point to the window. "I cannot explain it…but…Zidane has become an angel of death once again…"

"What? How did all of this come to be?" Freya asks, peering out the window herself. I shake my head slowly and walk towards the door.

"There is only one place where we can get some answers. Oeilvert…" I say. "Come on. Like I said, I cannot explain. Please…just trust me…" All of them exchange looks but they follow me.

"Beatrix…we'll be back soon…can you keep an eye around here?" I ask, turning to the female general. She nods. "Of course…"

"Should we round up anyone else?" Steiner asks. I shake my head. "Let's not bother them…"

We go to Oeilvert by airship. The roots from the Iifa Tree that had blocked the opening is now gone. Steiner, Freya, Eiko, and I all enter the doors. With Eiko leading the way, we reach a small blue door with some locks on it. Suddenly the locks fall off and the blue doors open.

I go inside first, everyone following my lead. "Hello?" No answer. Then, a face that is on the wall suddenly pops out! "Visitor…"

"W-what are you?" Steiner sputters. "We were created to keep the memory of Terra on Gaia. Why are you here?" the face asks.

"We're here for information. Please…when you were created…did you learn anything about the Angels of Death?" I plead, hoping it'll say yes. Talking to a wall. Wow. Well, I'll do anything to get some information.

"Yes. We were taught very little however."

"Tell us anything you know…"

Another face pops up from a different side of the room. "All we know is that the Angels of Death die when the next one gets stronger."

I shake my head in frustration. "That's it? That's all you know?"

"I am not finished. We were also told…how to defeat an Angel of Death…"

"How?" Eiko asks curiously. "Only love can defeat the Angels. Shadows consume the souls of the Angels of Death. Love is the only light that can show Angels peace…"

_So…it's love? To restore Zidane's soul to peace…I need to love him? But…I do…I love him and him only! How come…_ "Dagger! Let us move forward. We must help Zidane!"

I nod and hurry out of Oeilvert with the other three close by. We reach the airship and pile inside. "Love…" Freya says sadly. "Love can set Zidane's soul to peace."

"We don't even know what happened to make him like this though!" Eiko states putting her hands on her hips. "How did he…return?"

"I…don't know…" I say, watching the sun set on the Seaways Canyon.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hello! I've UPDATED!I'm kinda wondering why I haven't gotten any reviews for the past few chapters. Anyway, hope this is going good. This story is almost over! Three or four more chapters…sob. The Spring Potion is something mentioned in my other story, Every Time we Touch. Buh-bye!


	13. For the Future

Something to See

**SakuraRibbons: Hello!**

**Zidane: Prepare to die! (Flips off SakuraRibbons)**

**SakuraRibbons: What'd I do?**

**Zidane: Everything…**

**SakuraRibbons: Urgh! Yo momma!**

**Zidane: I have no mother.**

**SakuraRibbons: Good point. Ummm…on with the fic!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are mini flashbacks.

Chapter Thirteen

**Steiner's POV**

_The queen is going through so much. How I wish that I could help in some way…_ "Your Highness, we are back in Alexandria." The queen is sleeping in her chair. She wakes up and rubs her eyes.

"Thank you Steiner…" She gets up, stretches, and walks out of the ship. Once everyone gets out, we attempt to enter the castle, but an ear shattering scream stops everyone in their tracks. "KYAHHHHH!"

_Beatrix? Was that her voice? Beatrix!_ "Your Highness! Who was that?" I ask.

"It was…Beatrix! Come on! We have to find her!" Garnet yells ushering us inside. The marble floor covered in blood. The knights of Pluto are fighting a group of…Iron Men?

One stomps up to Garnet. She can't summon anything because it would take to long and she can't beat him physically. I concentrate and unsheathe my Excalibur. "Shock!"

A bright light hits the monster and it falls to the ground, dead. "Let us make haste!" Freya exclaims, running up the stairs. A trail of blood leads us to the throne room. Inside…is Beatrix!

"Beatrix!" I yell running up to her. She's slumped over, blood dripping from her mouth. "Steiner…"

"Hush…save your strength…"

Eiko comes up to us and kneels down next to Beatrix. "Curaga…" The magic bounces right off her however. "Beatrix…what happened?"

The general opens her eyes slowly. "It's…Zid…ane…" My eyes widen.

"That monkey did this to you? Where is he?"

Beatrix closes her eyes. "He's…in…the room where that stone…was…" Her voice trails off and she looses consciousness.

"We must help Zidane! Eiko, can you please take care of Beatrix?" Garnet pleads, gripping her Whale Whisker tightly. The seven year old nods and proceeds to try more white magic.

The rest of us move through the dark corridors of the castle and search for Zidane. "Dagger, where is that room?" Freya asks.

Garnet points down the hall. "It's the room at the very end…" We reach it and I push it open slowly…

A horrifying sight greets us. Inside, there are two Alexandrian knights fighting…Ozma? One of the knights tries to slash at it but instead, gets knocked out when Firaga is cast on her.

Freya uses Dragon's Crest and leaps away before Ozma's magic hits her. _How are monsters getting into the castle? The mist is gone and even though there is mist inside caves and forests…there is none inside the castle. Also…how come Ozma is here? I thought we killed him off for good._

The colorful sphere glows and explodes. Isn't the real thing. Just a weaker version or something. But, when it explodes, something else comes into view. Zidane…

**Zidane's POV**

_Those fools. What are they thinking? I am going to kill them all!_ A black haired girl is looking right at me and screaming, "Zidane! I love you! Please! Please…don't hurt anyone else!" Foolish little girl.

"I do not know any one of you. One warning is enough. Now come at me if you must. Only death awaits you…" I say. Another person, fat and covered with rusty armor comes up to the girl. "Your Highness…what shall we do?"

She shakes her head furiously. "I don't know. We mustn't hurt him."

"Heh. You not planning on killing me is a good idea. You will die painlessly because of it…" I concentrate slowly and I feel my power increase. I start rising in the air. _Ultima, Ultima, ULTIMA! _Three souls merged with my own makes the Ultima spell even stronger.

As I feel myself reach the pinnacle of power, one voice surprises me.

"Zidane…please…"

It's the girl with the dark hair. She's on her knees, pleading. Tears are streaming down her face. "Don't hurt anyone else. You're…a good…person…"

"What are you talking about? I have no name. I am an Angel of death…" I say. I try to concentrate again but the girl keeps talking.

"Don't leave us…"

I look at her slowly. Then, in my mind, a voice just appears.

_**I don't want you to leave us again.**_

_Leave…who again?_

_**Don't leave us again okay?**_

_I do not know any of you!_

_**It's not all about you!**_

_Me?_

_**What a busy guy, coming and going all the time.**_

_What? What is this?_

_**I shall follow you to kingdom come if I must. You remember that!**_

_Follow me…to kingdom come…?_

_**You no can leave us!**_

_I don't remember…_

**_I can't believe you're doing this. You've changed Zidane._**

_Zidane?_

And then…my own voice is in my head.

_**I can't accept your friendship so easily!**_

_Friendship…_

Memories start rushing back to me. "Dagger…" I spit out. She looks at me, surprised at first. "Zidane…"

The energy around me has reached its peak. And it explodes. Light streams from every direction in the room and hits Dagger._ Dagger!_ I fall to the ground and get up quickly. Ultima. It's gonna kill her. _Daggs…it's my fault…_

But then…Dagger gets up, unscathed. "Dagger…" I say weakly.

She smiles slightly. "I think that light took the souls out of your body and tried transferring them to mine. My eidolons redirected them back to the original bodies though."

I look at her and wrap my arms around her. "Dagger. I'm…sorry…"

"It's alright Zidane…explain everything later…"

I nod and stand up straight. "Steiner…Freya…I'm sorry too…"

"It's not your fault Zidane…"

We take care of the injured soldiers and kill any remaining monsters. I distinctly remember using the mist from Gargan Roo to summon powerful monsters and a weaker version of Ozma. When everything is taken care of, Dagger sends two letters with Kupo to Amarant and Quina.

**The Next Day**

**Dagger's POV**

Our old party is back, excluding Vivi. Mikoto and Kuja are back to their old selves too. I was right. Their souls were returned. Poor Zidane's still sleeping. After everything last night, he just passed out.

"Your Highness?" It's Beatrix. "Beatrix? Are you sure you should be walking around?" Last night, Eiko managed to use a Cura on Beatrix. However, she was still hurt badly.

"I'm quite all right. Are you ready for your meeting?" Beatrix asks. I shake my head.

"I'm waiting for Zidane to get up…"

I hear footsteps behind me. "Dagger…" It's Zidane.

"Good morning Sir Zidane…" Beatrix says slowly. He goes up to her.

"Beatrix…I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope I didn't hurt you too much…" Zidane says, pushing his dirty blonde hair back.

She lightens up a bit and says it's okay. When she leaves, I turn to him. "Are you alright?" He smiles.

"Don't worry 'bout me Daggs." I put my hands on my hips. "But I do. You scared us all when you…errr…" I was about to say 'died' but…he didn't really die…

"Died? I never really did. Garland had said my…soul had just left my body…" Zidane says. He takes my hand. "C'mon. Everyone's waitin'!"

We rush downstairs and freeze when we see what's going on. There's an oglop on top of a…chocobo…** (A/N: That is not supposed to sound wrong!)**

"Dagger! Zidane! Mother and Father are back!" Eiko runs up to us and grins. "They're back!"

I go up to the couple. "Where have you been all this time?" I ask. "And why…no disrespect…but why are you both animals?"

The chocobo, my aunt Hilda, sighs. "Well, the thing is that a sinister man came up to us one day. We were in town, you see. He said something about Eiko being in danger. Cid and I were about to go to the castle but the man suddenly transported us to a strange place."

The oglop, my uncle, finishes. "He said it was the desert palace or something. He told us to stay put. Today we were released and sent here. Then, Eiko saw us, got mad, and turned us into animals…"

I turn to the purple haired girl. "Aunt Hilda taught you?" She nods.

"It'll wear off soon though," Eiko explains. She looks at Zidane. "You're back to normal?"

"Heh…yeah," Zidane says eying the oglop. "That man must've been Garland. Wonder why he abducted you guys though…"

I take his arm. "C'mon, everyone else is waiting!" I mock while dragging him and the rest to the edge of the lake. Amarant, Quina, Steiner, Beatrix, Kuja, Freya, and Mikoto are all waiting for us.

Everyone piles around Zidane. "I can't believe you're alive," Amarant says.

"I tell you before, I make you frog. If you die, me can no make frog for you," Quina adds.

Zidane laughs. "Thanks you guys…"

Kuja goes up to his brother and gestures to Mikoto to do the same. "Zidane…we realized that no one here is gonna die soon. Before Garland's soul and ours were mixed together, he said none of us would die," Mikoto says.

"T-that's great!" Eiko exclaims, running up and hugging Zidane's legs, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

Zidane pries Eiko off gently. "What about Garland's soul?" he asks.

"It disappeared…gone for good…"

We spend the rest of the morning filling Zidane in on the news when he was gone. Finally, we tell him about…Vivi.

When he hears, he sprints back into the castle and up to Vivi's room.

I follow him, telling everyone to wait where they are. I go up to the genome. "Zidane…"

"He's gone. Dammit…Vivi…" I look at his face and I can see tears. Actual tears, on Zidane's face.

"Zidane…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

We have a small funeral for Vivi, in the Black Mage Village. Everyone says a few words on his behalf.

"He was a loyal friend and would have made a Knight of Pluto look weak…"

"Vivi was the quiet one in our group, but the most honest…"

"We met him on a stage, during a play. He's stuck his neck out for us and we'll never forget him…"

Eiko goes up last, tears running down her cheeks. "I liked him a-a lot b-because he c-cared a-about me…" She lays a flower on the grave and buries her face in her hands.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

We all return to Alexandria castle. The black mages told us we could stay the night. But…everyone felt that in their hearts, it'd be a hard night. Mikoto stayed behind though. She lives there now.

I sit on a chair on the balcony of my room. _Everything has come and gone so quickly. Now what will be tossed at our group next?_ I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hi Zidane…"

"Hey. What's up?" I shake my head. "Nothing…"

"Everyone's gone. Eiko has gone back to Lindblum. Kuja, Amarant, and Freya are heading toward Burmecia, Quina is in the marshes by now, and Mikoto is in the Black Mage Village," he says.

"Don't remind me. I still want to see all of them again…"

"They're not gone forever Daggs, we can always see them."

I nod. "I know. Still…is this the end?"

"We'll never know. Anything can happen," Zidane replies.

"Zidane," I say looking into his sparkling blue eyes. "I want to believe that peace will reign on forever."

He smiles and strokes my hair. "Even if it doesn't, we'll all do our best to protect the future." I look at him and smile back.

"Yes. We'll all fight our hardest," I say as we kiss right when the sun sets, the golden light sweeping the whole kingdom of Alexandria.

**The End**

Author's Note

It's finally over. I was gonna put in an epilogue, but, I think I'll leave things be. Everything was very smooth and my epilogue would foul it up! Sorry if I rushed the ending! Hope it's good anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers like **Ashley Jo**, **Cody the Impaler, Tabansi232, freeform92, lyokowarriorboy2006, Yuffie-Babe, and JusticeEz8Zero! **

My next FF9 story? Alexandrian Idol is a small project I'm working on. I also have an SI that I plan on making! For now, I'm taking a break from FF9 and using my time to finish my other fic. (For **Fruits Basket** fans, you may like the story I'm writing, Rat in the Hat.) I have a dedication! To my friends at ITMS! (My school!) By the way, I moved, so…sorry about the updating thing and my e-mail address has changed! (Might not have received some PM's!) Thanks for reading and goodbye!


	14. Epilogue

Something to See

**Note: This started bugging me…so…I wrote an epilogue. I have an original character here. Her name is Amika. **

Epilogue

**Dagger's POV**

**Five Years Later…**

"Mama! Mama…lookie!" A four year old girl with long back hair, a summoner horn, and a tail runs up to her mother. Me.

I smile and take the piece of paper my daughter gives me. "Oh. It's an invitation from Eiko. Did a moogle give this to you?"

She smiles a big toothy grin. "Yup!" I read the letter. It's Eiko's birthday!

"Well Amika. Eiko says her birthday is tonight and she wants us at her party." I kneel down and hand her the paper. "Why don't you find a pretty dress to wear and I'll help you put it on."

"Okay!" Amika runs out of my room and down the hall to her's. A second later someone else comes in. Zidane.

He's changed so much in the past five years. Zidane…he's a little more mature because he's a father. His physical appearance is different too. He's taller, more muscular, but he still has that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Hey sweetie. Why's Amika so excited?" he asks. I hug him. "Today is Eiko's birthday. I almost forgot."

Zidane takes a box from his pocket. "Well, good thing I didn't." He opens the box and I gasp.

It's a beautiful crystal. It's shining quite brightly where the sun from my open window hits it. There's only one odd thing. It's…blue. "Zidane…" I murmur. "Is that…?"

He nods. "I found it a while ago."

I look at him confused. "But Zidane…Garland took it with him and how did you-"

Zidane puts a finger to my lips. "I might've quit stealing but I still have a knack of finding things. But…where I found it…is a secret. This is Eiko's gift."

"Are you sure it's okay to give it to her? Is it safe?" I ask worriedly. He chuckles. "It's fine."

"Mommy!" Amika yells from the other room. "I have my dwess!"

"Well, why don't you put on something to wear for the party and I'll help Amika," I say. Zidane smiles, "Sure."

I walk over to my daughter's room. It's funny that I don't need to dress up because I'm in a dress already.

"Ready honey?" I ask opening the door. I go inside. Amika smiles and gives me her dress.

I help her put it on, lead her to her dresser, and then I brush her hair. "You haven't seen Eiko for a while. Are you excited sweetie?" I ask putting the brush down and picking up a ribbon.

"Yes! I can't wait to see big sissy!" Amika says happily. I tie up her hair and turn her around to face me. "Well. Daddy's getting ready okay? We'll be going to Lindblum soon."

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Can I come in?" Zidane is at the door. "Yeah daddy!"

He comes inside, wearing a tux. "You look so pretty Amika. You too Dagger. Are you two ready to go?"

I nod and stand up. Zidane picks up Amika and we walk out of the room. "Daddy, Mommy says that there's a story she wants to tell me. 'Bout you and her, and Auntie Freya and everyone else. Can you tell it to me tonight?"

Zidane smiles. "Well…we'll start telling you now. Ready Dagger?" I smile back.

"Well…it all started on my sixteenth birthday…"

**Owari**

**A/N: Yes, I lied and put this up. Hey, my conscious was bugging me. Anyway, this is the end…for real. **


End file.
